


Beloved

by Eiderdown



Series: Soldier of Fortune, Soldier of Steel [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiderdown/pseuds/Eiderdown
Summary: The wounds from Blind Betrayal run deep for Danse. Thankfully he has someone looking after him, especially in the middle of the night when the shadows haunting him are darkest.





	Beloved

A fan creaked lazily to itself as it spun on the high ceiling of Home Plate, the only sound in the dark night. Danse kept it company, sitting on the long brown couch below. A single book was open and discarded next to him, but a Gwinnett Brew was in his hands and the coffee table held four empty bottles. He twitched as he heard quiet steps on the stairs and didn’t look up from the floor.

“Danse?” Grey said quietly, but received only silence for an answer as she stood on the stairs. “Danse?” she said again, leaning against the wall in one of his shirts. It hung half-unbuttoned and loose over her bare legs. The wolf tattoo on her left thigh snarled out of the shadows that also crossed her scarred face.

“Go back to bed. I’ll join you again later,” he said evenly and took another drink.

She shrugged. “Maybe I’d like a beer too. Rude of you not to offer.”

Danse didn’t laugh. Grey padded barefoot through the kitchen, past her workbench, and settled next to him on the couch. He continued staring at the floor. She gently took the beer from his unresisting hand, finished it in one long smooth drink, and set the empty bottle among the other ones on the table.

“More dreams?” she asked.

Danse didn’t answer. She placed a soft hand on his knee and murmured, “Hey. Look at me.” He finally looked up and his dark brown eyes were terribly tired.

“Talk to me,” she prompted him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

“It was the bunker,” he said.

Someday, she thought, she was going to blow that cursed thing to a crater with Maxson inside it. She rubbed his leg soothingly and waited.

“I hate this,” he said finally, looking at the floor again. “I hate that you’re seeing me like this. You deserve-”

She held a finger to his lips. “I’ll decide what I deserve. There’s no one I’d rather have watching my back or in my bed.”

He turned to face her with a furrowed brow and said insistently, “You know you deserve better than... what I am.”

“No one could ask for better than you,” she replied and smoothed his forehead lightly with one hand until the wrinkles were gone.

He sighed again, took her hand in his, and pressed it to his cheek. “You say that now, but in the future- I just don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“Never,” she said firmly. “You’ll never have to find out.” She rose and tugged on his hand. “Come with me. Please?”

He stood up stiffly but without resistance and Grey led him back through the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom. He moved slowly as if in another dream. She pulled his head down to her and kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his chin as if she could wipe away any evil dreams with her deep red lips. He put his arms around her waist and she pressed close to him, trying to ground him. His jeans were rough against her naked legs.

She reached up to his shoulders and kneaded them through his white undershirt. As her massage continued, he slowly relaxed against her body, resting his head on her shoulder. His breath was warm and slow against her neck. Finally, he lifted his head and guided their lips together with a gentle hand on her cheek. She pressed her lips to his and tasted the bitter remnants of beer left there. She took time to treasure the taste as she treasured everything of his, bitter or sweet, then deepened the kiss until all she could taste was him.

He maneuvered her to the bed without breaking their kiss then lowered her down gently, resting on top of her and braced on his forearms. She broke away and he moved to her neck, alternately nipping and kissing down to her collarbone. “Danse, we don’t need to do this right now,” Grey protested.

“I’m aware of that, but I want to.” He gave her another nip and a throaty growl entered his voice. “I want to be as close to you as I can possibly be.” He slotted a leg between her thighs and ground it upward. She twitched and exhaled in a rush. She could feel him hard against her leg and she pressed up against him more firmly, wrapping her arms around him.

He ran a hand down her chest and slowly undid the shirt’s buttons, one by one, until her pale breasts were bare before him in the shadows. He palmed one breast and rubbed a calloused thumb over her nipple. She sighed and arched her back against him then wrapped her legs around his waist. She ground against the hard bulge of his cock and he groaned and ground back against her just as hard, the only thing separating them the thin fabric of her panties and the thicker fabric of his threadbare jeans. She pulled his head down to her and slipped her tongue between his lips to taste him again as they moved against each other desperately. She ran her hands through his thick dark hair and then up under his thin shirt. Danse lifted up just long enough to tug it off over his head and then pressed his chest to hers. His dark chest hair prickled pleasantly and she wrapped her arms around him again tightly, caressing his wide muscular back.

“Get rid of those pants,” Grey said hotly into his ear as she reached down to help unbutton them. He pushed her hands aside and finished unzipping. He had to stand up briefly to slip out of them and Grey took the opportunity to slide her panties off her hips and down her legs. As he pressed her down to the bed again, she grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him so that he fell to his back on the mattress. She straddled him with her hands on his wide chest and adjusted her position so that her wetness was pressed along his hard length. He thrust forward at an angle and she moaned as he ran his cock against her and through her over and over, bumping against her hard clit each time.

Finally, she couldn’t stand it anymore and leaned forward to grab his wrists and pin them to the mattress above his head. Danse didn’t resist and looked up at her with eyes half-lidded in pleasure. Her light grey eyes glittered as she said low and throaty, “You’re _mine._ You’re mine and no one will ever take you away or hurt you again.” She crushed her lips to his so hard he couldn’t breathe for a moment then she twitched her hips the right way and he was suddenly inside of her. He broke their kiss, gasping, and arched up into her. She was wet and hot inside and clutched at his cock as hard as her hands clutched his wrists above his head.

She rode him slow and hard, rising up teasingly and then plunging downward again emphatically. He closed his eyes and groaned as his hips rose up to meet her, his thrusts matching her tempo. She sped up desperately as she felt her pleasure start to crest. “Danse,” she breathed. She finally let go of his wrists and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Oh god, Danse!”

“Grey…” he breathed back. “Eleanor…” She clenched hard around him and cried out loudly as her body shuddered against his.

It was his turn to give her a push on the shoulder and flip her down to the mattress. Once he was on top again, he resumed hard even thrusts inside her. “Ah, Danse!” she cried out and clenched again.

He groaned and leaned down to press his mouth to hers. She felt him thrust hard a few more times and then he was moaning as he spilled inside her. Grey hugged him desperately, legs wrapped tightly around him to keep him as close as possible. She could feel his heartbeat inside her and she wished that they could stay that way forever, with him sheltered inside her arms.

As they caught their breath, she caressed his face until he lifted it to look at her with adoring eyes. She smiled lovingly. “Mine, right?”

He kissed her forehead. “For as long as you’ll have me and beyond.”

 _And God have mercy on whoever tries to take you from me,_ she thought coldly. _Because I won’t._

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic, yay!
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think or give that kudos button a gentle caress! It's so lonely...


End file.
